Weren
}} Physical Description: You can’t miss a weren (pronounced “wear-enn”). He stands 8 feet (+2d4 inches) tall and weighs 300 pounds (x2d4). Covered in thick fur, he has a powerful form and wicked claws that make him a formidable opponent even when he’s not carrying a weapon. A great mane of hair flares from his head, and his fur ranges from black to shades of gray to almost white. Personality: Weren approach life with amazing intensity. When they embrace a new idea or belief, they become zealots. They profess the tenets of those beliefs with word, deed, claw and war mace. Though they’re built for battle, weren also love to talk and share ideas. Not every discussion leads to a fight, and most weren won’t battle those weaker than themselves unless they are left with no choice. They have strict codes concerning honor, combat etiquette, and noble acts. Most weren are fierce warriors, embracing the warrior classes, though a few make strides as Clerics of one sort or another, especially as clergy of the Warrior, or shamans of their own culture. They have no extraordinary talent as Rogues, Psions, Wizards, or mechanists, however, and few weren heroes pursue those professions. Indeed, weren just can’t get the hang of any technology beyond their own level of advancement, and even most of those living in the Dragon Empire can’t use such items without penalty. History & Relations: The homeworld of the weren is known as Kurg. When visiting starships reached the planet, the weren clans were deeply involved in their worlds version of the Renaissance. It was a great time of learning, debate, and speculation about the nature of life. The printing press, the scientific method, the flintlock – all these and more can be found in weren society. But this age of enlightenment has not deterred the weren from continuing to pursue their true forte: war. At the time visitors encountered the species, the small skirmishes that were a constant way of life for the weren had escalated to a point where the entire planet was embroiled in a raging war. This state of affairs served to keep them sharp, battle ready, and at the peak of their aggressive and savage nature – despite attempts by more peaceful visitors, and radical weren religious leaders to teach them a more peaceful way of life. Philosopher-warriors, weren appear to be a dichotomy of enlightened scholars and noble savages. They have combined the two ways of life well, effortlessly debating with words one moment and with claws or flintlocks the next. Considered primitive by the standards of the Dragon Empire (and mostly unwilling to use high tech equipment anyway), were are nevertheless sought-after companions as their neighbours spread out farther into the regions of the outlands. Weren lands: The weren are very territorial, and many of their disputes and wars tend to be about land or property of one sort or another. The werens have so far mostly not left their homeworld of Kurg. But many have been hired into the Dragon Empires forces, it is only the species savagery that has kept the Empire from otherwise enslaving this otherwise primitive culture by Dragon standards, although it is likely only a matter of time. Religion The weren are a very philosophical species, and although the vast majority of the modern weren worship the Warrior, a fair few worship the Father also. There are those who believe in the dualist belief, and almost all worship the creator in these instances. The home of the savage wren is the planet known as Armistice. This came as a surprise to all, especially the Elven Imperial Navy. If the elves had known that there was a sentient, native life on Armistice they would never had put the humanoids there after the war. To the Wren the arrival of the humanoid fleet came as both a blessing and curse. They finally had an enemy they could practice their war skills upon. The drawback, however, was the organizational factor of the recent unhuman war soldiers. These two things did something to the wren that they never did for themselves. It caused the individual tribes to unite under a single leader. By the time that the Scro broke the elven blockade during the second unhumanoid war, the wren were just starting to push the humanoids from the equatorial region of Armistice, when the scro recruited the Armistice humanoids. Suddenly there were not as many humanoids to fight as there once was. Shortly after this the elves discovered the wren on Armistice. After the war, the elves did not continue the blockade, since most of the humanoids had already left the planet. The elves allowed the wren and others free travel to and from the planet. Since that time, the more adventurous wren began wandering the stars. These wandering wren maintain contact with their brethren on Armistice, often returning to share what they have learned about the multi-verse. Weren Racial Traits +8 STR, +2 CON, -6 INT, -2 CHA, as they are hugely powerful and healthy, but very dim and intimidating. Large size: (As large creatures Weren lose -1 size penalty to Armor Class, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, and a -4 size penalty on Hide checks, but they must use larger weapons than humans use, and their lifting and carrying limits are twice those of medium-sized creatures. Weren base speed: 30 feet Low-light Vision: Weren can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish colour and detail under these conditions. Natural Weapons(Ex): All Weren are adept at fighting with their natural weapons, their claws which do 1d8 damage, plus usual bonuses for strength, weren use these claws as if they had the improved unarmed feat and do not provoke AoO. Superior Durability(Ex): The Weren are very tough characters to hurt, they shrug off damage as insignificant which could kill most lesser species, as such they have a natural Damage reduction of 10/- Camouflage(Ex): Weren’s fur shimmers and changes colour to match their surroundings, thus making it very tough to see them in natural terrain, a weren receives a +5 competence bonus to Hide in natural surroundings, and only so long as their spotter is no closer than 30 feet. Any closer than this and the Weren loses the bonus. Primitive Culture: No weren may possess the Technical proficiency FEAT, they display no desire to learn how to use items of technology, and revert to using their Renaissance knowledge, tools and primitive instincts every time. Some weren learn to overcome this, but only after a long time of exposure to technology and with teaching. The weren may buy off this technical incapacity for a FEAT slot, but not until 6th level, until that time any high tech device they use is done so with the standard penalty. Automatic languages: Weren and Common Favoured Class: Barbarian Effective Character level: +3 Category:Weren Category:Natural creatures